La mauvaise bonne idée de Trunk!
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Bra à seize ans! L'âge des découvertes, des erreures et surtout des premières sortit! En grand-frère attentionné et protecteur, Trunk refuse de laisser allé sa petite soeur toute seul dans l'impitoyable monde de la nuit! Bonne idée?


Disclam: rien est à moi! (simple, mais efficace)

* * *

**La mauvaise bonne idée de Trunk!**

Au début, cela semblait être une bonne idée. Après tout, c'était sa première fois, mieux valait qu'il soit là, pour la conseiller, la dirigé, l'empêcher de s'attirer des ennuis,... et aussi pour éloigner tout ces types qui se penserait suffise ment bien pour elle.

Puis, lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir de sa chambre, avec plus d'une heure de retard sur l'horaire qu'ils s'étaient fixé, Trunk avait compris toute la connerie, il n'y avait que se mot pour le dire, de son idée.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas lui qui réagit, mais Goten, avec qui il avait entamé une partie de carte en attendant sa soeur pas vraiment presser de partir, semblait-il.

- Heu... Bra... Tu... Tu risque pas d'avoir froid?

D'avoir froid? S'était pas pour elle qu'il fallait s'inquiéter! Mais pour tout les types qui allaient la regarder! Ils allaient tous avoir une commotion cérébral!!

Enfin! On ne se baladait pas perché sur des escarpins d'une hauteur imesurable, vêtu d'une simple mini-jupe trop moulante et d'un débardeur qui n'était opaque que là ou la décence le réclamait! Le tout, blanc bien sur, pour être sur d'être remarqué!

- Non! T'en fait pas!

L'adolescente venait à peine d'atteindre ses seize ans mais savait pourtant parfaitement quels étaient ses atouts.

- Monte te changer! Et ne redescend que quand tu aura trouvé un col roulé à ta taille! Réagit enfin Trucks. Nan, mieux! Une combinaison de ski!

Tout ses atouts. Elle fit mine de se retenir de pleurer, et regarda son frère, les yeux plein de larme de crocodile. Déstabilisé, il ne sut que faire pendant une seconde, puis soupira, résigné. Bien sur, il se faisait manipuler, mais qu'y pouvait-il? Bra était irrésistible! Même son père lui cédait tout, alors comment lui, faible demi-Saïyen, pouvait-il lui ordonner quelque chose?

- On a perdu assez de temps, dit-il en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Goten hésita, puis le suivit, imité par une Bra sautillante de joie.

- Je vais en boite! Je vais en boite!! Je vais en boite!!

Elle aurait aimer que ses amies viennent avec, mais les parents de ses dernières les avaient jugé trop jeune pour avoir une telle expérience. Face à ce refus, Bra avait hésité à y aller, puis elle s'était dit qu'après tout, elle s'entendait bien avec son oncle et son frère, qui devait faire les chaperons, il n'y avait donc pas de raison qu'elle s'ennuie, même si il n'y avait pas ses amies.

Assise à l'arrière de l'Air Car, elle s'imaginait déjà en reine de la soirée, dansant sur les podium, acclamé par la foule, envié par toute les filles, désiré par tout les hommes. Et évidement, au milieu d'eux, il y en aurait un, grand beau, fort mais bon, quand on demi-Saïyenne, tout est relatif, donc grand, beau, fort, intelligent, gentil, riche (qu'elle ai pas à faire chauffé sa carte de crédit lors de leurs fugue romantique à Paris), compréhensif... Bref, l'homme idéal, qui l'aimera et ne la jugera pas pour ces origines...

- On y est.

Soudainement intimidé, elle jeta un bref cou d'oeil à l'entrée de la boite de nuit. La plus huppé de la ville. Il faut le meilleurs pour les Brief. Malgré l'heure tardive, l'enseigne au néon bleu, le K-Supra'Night attirait encore foule de gens qui espérait pouvoir entré dans ce monde de paillette et de luxe que lessait entrevoir toute cette jeunesse dorée qui passait sur le tapis rouge.

- Allé, viens.

Goten lui tendais son bras, galamment, pour l'aider à sortir. A coté de lui, Trunk attendait. Bra inspira puis quitta le véhicule.

Toute les personnes qui faisait la file fixait jusqu'à présent son frère, qui devait avoir l'habitude, mais à cet instant, c'est sur elle que les regards se braquèrent. Un ou deux flash se fit même voir.

- C'est la fille Brief...

- Déjà?

- Elle perd pas de temps!

- T'a vu sa tenue ?

Les murmures croissant étaient tous, mais vraiment tous médisant sur Bra, qui ne savait comment réagir. Heureusement, ses deux tuteurs vinrent à sa rescousse:

- Sourit, lui murmura de façon inaudible Goten, alors que Trunk s'avançait, leurs faisant discrètement signe de le suivre.

Bra les regarda. Eux-même souriaient, ignorant toute les personnes qu'ils dépassaient en privilégié qu'ils étaient. Elles les imita et sereine, s'avança au coté de son oncle.

Une fois passé le cordon rouge, qui délimitait les deux mondes, la fête et le froid de la nuit, Bra se sentit immédiatement et étrangement rassuré. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison pour qu'elle ne passe pas, étant la fille de La Bulma Brief, mais bon, s'était sa première fois.

Goten la mena à l'intérieur, elle ne put donc pas entendre ce que son frère disait à l'un des videurs, un colosse, tout en lui serrant la main. Elle crut cependant entrapercevoir quelque billet. Que lui demandait-il?

La musique assourdissante, la foule qui se pressa soudainement contre elle, les cris, les rires, eurent raison de ses questions.

Elle était en boite de nuit. Enfin.

Autour de la piste de danse central s'articulait un bar d'une longueur démesuré, plusieurs podium et alcôve, des tables et surtout, en face du bar, le enfin les DJ. Les enceintes, immense, crachait les dernières musique à la mode. Au plafond pendait plus de spot et de néon qu'il en fallait pour illuminer une ville.

- Woa...

Bra ne pouvait dire plus. Elle était stupéfaite, ce qui arrangea Goten qui la conduisit vers une alcôve déserte, de toute évidence réservé.

- Tu veux boire quoi?

- Pardon?

Malgré leurs surhumanité, la musique était trop forte pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre. Bra rigola en imaginant Piccolo dans un endroit pareil. Le pauvre aurait affreusement mal aux oreilles. Puis elle l'imagina au milieu de la piste de danse, et rigola d'autant plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? Demanda Trunk en s'asseyant à son tour à table.

- Pardon?

- De quoi?

Bra fit signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas, signe inné chez toute les personnes qui se rendent en boite, et son frère cria, près de son oreille sa question:

- J'IMMAGINAIS PICCOLO EN BOITE DE NUIT!!

Trunk ne prit pas la peine de répondre; il dit simplement signe que s'était affligeant comme sa soeur pouvait avoir les idées peu intelligente par moment.

- BON!! demanda encore Goten. TU VEUX QUOI??

- DANSER!!

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Son frère voulu la rattraper, mais le cadet son le retint d'une poigne ferme sur son épaule.

- ON EST LA POUR CA!!

Trunk regarda son ami, mauvais. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dut lui demander de l'accompagner. Après tout, c'était sa soeur, à lui, c'était à lui de se débrouiller tout seul pour la protéger. Mais Goten pouvait être de bon conseil, et n'était pas aussi impulsif que lui, sa présence était sans doute une bonne chose. Il tourna la tête vers sa soeur, bien visible au milieu de la piste de danse. Oui, une très bonne chose.

Bra ondulait des hanche en rythme, elle dansait bien, elle s'amusait. Le problème ne venait pas d'elle, mais du type avec qui elle dansait. Bon, pour le moment, il était à un mètre d'elle. Cinquante centimètre... Trente... Vingt-cinq...

A vingt, Trunk se leva. Hors de question que se poivrot mette un doigt sur sa petite soeur. Mais Goten, qui avait suivit l'augmentation du ki du petit Prince tout en voyant ce type s'approcher de Bra, l'arrêta. Un carnage n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

- ON VA PRENDRE L'AIR!!

- NON!! BRA...

- BRA VA TRES BIEN!! BRA EST LA FILLE DE VEGETA!! BRA IRA TRES BIEN!! DEHORS!!

De fort, Goten fit sortir son ami. Lorsqu'il avait entendu l'héritier Brief parler de son idée d'amener sa soeur en boite, il avait tout de suite réaliser toute l'idiotie de se plan, mais n'avait pas su le lui dire. Aussi, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de venir, il n'avait pas refusé. Il avait confiance en Bra, mais en Trunk...

Bra quand à elle, ne remarqua même pas que son frère et son oncle sortait. Elle dansait en boite de nuit!! Quand elle raconterait ça à ses amies, elles allaient être verte de jalousie!

- SALUT!! fit le type qui s'était approché d'elle, un brun qui tanguait un peu de toute évidence plus vieux qu'elle.

Elle ne remarqua pas que s'il tanguait, s'était parce qu'il était ivre. La seul personne à boire de l'alcool dans son entourage proche était son grand-père et il ne buvait que rarement et raisonnablement.

- SALUT!!

Elle se détourna pourtant, préférant les blond au brun. Elle parcouru la foule du regard, cherchant son homme parfait, il était là, elle le savait, s'était obligé! Il devait...

- J'M'APPEL ANDREW!! fit le brun en lui saisissant le bras pour qu'elle lui face à nouveau face. ET TOI?

Bra ne répondit pas. Elle s'était arrêté au fait qu'il avait osé la toucher. Il fallait savoir que Bra était une fille très, très orgueilleuse. Pour elle, qu'elle soit la fille d'un Prince, et donc Princesse, n'était des mots en l'air. Elle avait une très haute estime d'elle.

- LACHE-MOI!!

- CA VA!! CA VA!! C'EST QUOI TON NOM!!

Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Fatale erreur face à une demi-Saïyenne, fille du Prince Végéta et de Bulma Brief (mélange explosif, vous en conviendrait).  
Sans mesurer sa force, elle qui avait laisser tomber les entraînements depuis belle lurette, elle frappa le torse de l'homme qui s'envola à l'autre bout de la salle heurter le bar, renversant plusieurs dizaine de personne.

- Oups. Fit Bra, consciente d'avoir gaffé.

Plusieurs garçon et jeunes homme qui étaient tombé se relevèrent et se firent face, persuadé que s'était l'autre qui l'avait poussé:

- Qu'est-ce qu'y à?

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'y à? Tu veux te battre?

- Quoi? Tu cherche contacte?

- Vas-y! Viens! Viens! Viens! Viens! Viens!

Et un peu partout dans la salle, les représentant de la gentes masculines, bourré de testostérone, d'adrénaline et de vodka se faisait face. Les DJ, sentant que la situation allait déraper, avaient arrêté la musique et débrancher leurs platine pour aller les mettre à l'abri dans la réserve.

Enfin, au bout d'un interminable face à face, le premier cou de poing jaillit, vit suivit par des dizaines d'autre, et la bagarre générale se répandit à toute la pièce. Les filles, les serveuses, les barmans, se cachaient derrière les tables, les chaise, le bar, pour ne pas être blessé. Le patron, lui-même serré sous le bar, criait à la faillite.

Bra, toujours au centre de la piste de danse, ne savait que faire. Son premier soir en boite et elle provoquait une catastrophe. Ou diantre était son frère et son oncle pour l'aider, hein? Rapidement, elle chercha leur ki. Que faisaient-ils dehors? Qu'importe, cela lui donnait une raison pour sortir.

Esquivant verre, cendrier et tout autre projectile, la cadette Brief rejoignit la sortit. Elle dut s'écarter pour laisser passer les videur, qui voulaient sans doute arrêter la bagarre avant qu'il n'y ai un carnage.

Dehors, elle trouva son frère et Goten adocé au mur de la boite, en pleine discution. Sous les murmure de la constente file, elle les rejoignit.

Surprit, les deux garçon lui demandèrent pourquoi elle ne dansait plus. Devait-elle leurs dire pour la bagarre générale?

- Heu... La musique n'est pas très bien et c'est mal fréquenté, je trouve.

Non, bien sur que non! Sinon, elle ne pourrait plus jamais mettre les pieds dans une boite de nuit! Et Bra savait que lorsque l'on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter immédiatement.

- On va ailleurs? Demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras de son frère.

Immédiatement.

Fin.


End file.
